


【博君一肖】唇下痣，心上人02

by kissmyass



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyass/pseuds/kissmyass
Summary: 这样的结果就是，他也睡着了。梦里的他是个小朋友，手里握着一个棒棒糖，漂亮的很，他不舍得吃，终于，他舔了第一口。真甜。
Kudos: 2





	【博君一肖】唇下痣，心上人02

关上门，肖战把王一博推在门上，沉重的呼吸打在王一博耳旁，他想要吻他，和他黏在一起。  
肖战把双手挂在了他脖子上，慢慢靠近他的唇边，试探着亲了一下、再一下，满意的看到他喉结动了动，笑着轻轻舔了舔王一博的嘴角，在上面慢慢打起了圈。  
王一博被撩拨的无法自持，一手揽上他的腰，另一只手托在他脑后，低头追着他，想加深这个吻，却被肖战侧头躲开：“等一下”，他感觉到粗重的气息散落在自己耳旁，烫得要命，抬头对上那双眼，像极了要吃掉他一样。  
他又重新吻了上去。  
“下地狱吧”，他想。  
今晚，他只想和这个人在一起，哪怕就这么一次。他深深的吮着王一博的唇，轻咬上他的唇珠。  
男孩子的嘴，软的要命。  
亲吻的声音在两人耳边响起，王一博刚想把他反压在墙上，却被肖战推到墙边，然后他看到肖战跪在自己面前，细白的手指在自己腰上探了探，甚至伸到衣服里轻轻摸了几下，又快速的抽出，他的手有点凉，明明身上那么热，看他有条不紊的解开自己的皮带，张嘴轻咬着拉链拉下来，又隔着内裤舔了舔他那里，王一博深吸了一口气，双眼微微睁大，跪在身前的人却在此刻停了动作，抬眼望向他，眼角被情欲熏得正泛着红，嘴角又是自己在巷子里见他时，那种漫不经心的笑：  
“第一次？”  
王一博哪受的了这种撩拨，一把将人拽了起来，转身压在墙上，托着下巴狠狠的吻了上去，舌头在对方的嘴里拚命探索，仿佛要和这个人融在一起，现在的他根本不懂温柔两字是什么，他只想狠狠的亲他，抱他，想要更多。  
肖战呼吸也乱了套，衬衫的扣子被扯开，好看的锁骨一览无余，他伸手推开点两人的距离，想要喘口气，下一秒却被咬住了脖颈，这个兔崽子，刚要骂出口，那人却像是要安慰他一样，又轻轻舔舐起来，肖战浑身麻的要命，一时间想要躲开他。  
“还没，，，”他下意识抓紧了那人的肩膀，脖颈轻轻往后抬，像是舒服至极，又像是邀请，连接下来的话都说不出来。  
像是终于等不及，王一博起身把肖战抱起来放在床上，脱下肖战的裤子，两条细长的腿映入眼帘，肌肉线条流畅，王一博握住肖战的脚踝，顺着脚腕内侧，一点点往上，直到吻到大腿内侧，感觉到他抖的厉害，学着他刚才的样子，亲了亲内裤侧边，又吻了吻上边，舔舐起来，听到他的喘息声不断从嘴角溢出。  
肖战双眼迷离，舒服又难耐，仿佛随时要哭出来：“别弄了，快点。  
王一博顺着他的小腹吻了上来，又堵住了他的嘴，手下动作没停，用手帮他解决起来，肖战抖的更厉害了，王一博没给他喘息的机会，加快了动作，眼看着身下人猛地一僵，双眼失神。  
王一博也忍得快要疯掉了，脱下那人的内裤擦了擦手，简单的用的润滑剂扩张了几下，提枪上阵，插进去那刻，他感觉自己仿佛被电击一样的酥麻感，呼吸又重了几分。  
“啊...，痛”  
肖战没想到王一博这么急，连扩张都没做好就直接进来，少年的尺寸他有点吃不消，  
身下动作不停，疼痛过后被饱胀感取代，酥麻的快感开始顺着尾椎传到浑身各处，他一瞬竟有点想死在这种感觉里。  
“嗯...啊...”  
男人沙哑的声音不停从喉咙里传出来，断断续续，被撞的细碎。  
少年的汗随着他的动作落在胸前，又顺着腹部的沟壑滴在床上，伴随着急促又暧昧的喘吸声，身下的那人双腿抖个更甚，脚趾蜷缩着夹着床单。  
王一博托住面前人的细腰，低头咬上他的乳尖，一把抓起乱动的手固定在头顶，身下继续不停冲撞着，看着他连指尖都开始慢慢泛起红色，想到这人的身体就应该时时刻刻是这个颜色。  
肖战本就爱出汗，此刻更是像从水里捞出来似的，被肏的有些狠了，大滴大滴打湿床单的，也就分不清是他的泪水，还是汗水。  
不知过了多久，少年动作终于缓了缓，松开他的手，低头与他亲吻，肖战抬手拥住他，闭眼回应着。  
这感觉，真是要命。

等两人彻底结束时候，天已经有点黑了，王一博靠在浴缸里，怀里的人已经睡着了，头发上的泡沫还没洗干净，落下一小团到眼角，他连忙沾水帮他擦掉，又冲了冲他头上的泡沫，身上人的温度还是烫人，毕竟都是大男人，压在身上久了，王一博开始觉得腿有一点麻，可抱着他的感觉亲昵的很，让他不舍得从这里出去，想再温存一下。

这样的结果就是，他也睡着了。  
梦里的他是个小朋友，手里握着一个棒棒糖，漂亮的很，他不舍得吃，终于，他舔了第一口。  
真甜。


End file.
